Sweet Birthday
by Lady Murder
Summary: Bolo na mesa de centro. Um prato e um garfo na mão. Tirou um pedaço. Parabéns para mim! Nenhum sorriso.


**Disclaimer: **Death Note não me pertence. Qual é, eu não um gênio como Tsugumi Ohba!

**-x-**

**Presente para o L**

**-x-**

Sentado. Olhos na janela. Céu estrelado. Pés no sofá. _Para quê, se não preciso pensar neste momento? _Uma voz na sua cabeça. Mas os pés permaneceram. Já era um hábito.

Cabelos negros, bagunçados. Olhos igualmente negros. Olheiras negras. Polegar na boca. _De longe, posso parecer um pensador._ Novamente a voz. Mas não tirou a mão. Ele era realmente um pensador.

Camisa branca, mangas compridas. Calça jeans, acabada. Pés? Descalços. Sempre atento. _A quê?_ A voz perguntou, mas ele não soube dizer.

Trim. Trim. Era o telefone. E ele já sabia quem era. A única pessoa que tinha seu número.

"Alô?" voz grave, porém suave.

"L?" Watari disse do outro lado. Uma letra. Seu nome.

Sarcasmo. Sim, ele poderia usá-lo. Afinal, ninguém mais atenderia senão ele. Mas era Watari. Ele não usaria sarcasmo com ele. _Não é?_

"Sim, Watari. O que foi?"

"Primeiro, queria me desculpar por não estar aí, mas o orfanato anda em obras e Roger disse que não daria conta sozinho." Disse, e parecia mesmo que estava mal por não estar ali.

"Não tem problema." E não tinha.

"Certo. Bem, também quero lhe desejar um feliz aniversário. É mais um ano e você se mostra um homem ainda melhor e..." mais votos de felicidades foram escutados.

L não entendia. _Aniversário? Do que ele está falando?_ Sim, aniversário. Era o aniversário dele. Agora ele se lembrava.

"Obrigado, Watari. Não precisava." E realmente não precisava. Ele não queria se lembrar dessa data.

"Já pus no correio um presente para você, quem sabe você não goste?" e riu. L não o acompanhou. "Também lhe desejo um feliz Halloween! E, por favor, divida pelo menos um pouco de seus doces com as crianças. Não queremos mais papel higiênico e lama em toda sua casa como ano passado, não é?" e riu mais. Dessa vez, um pequeno sorriso.

"Claro, claro."

"Bem, tenho que desligar agora. Novamente, parabéns."

"Obrigado. Adeus."

"Tchau."

E desligou. Respirou fundo. Aniversário... Não se importava com isso. Comemorar o fato de que estava mais próximo de morrer? Pura idiotice. Outras pessoas poderiam alegar mais experiência. Mas ele não concordava. Uma criança de 5 anos poderia ter mais experiência que um velho de 65.

Meneou a cabeça e voltou para o sofá, olhar para a janela.

Fome. Ele sentia fome. Encaminhou-se para a geladeira e, ao abrir, se deparou com vários tipos de doces diferentes. Mas se concentrou em um. De chocolate, com um pequeno morango em cima. Pegar só um pedaço? Para quê, se poderia tê-lo inteiro?

Voltou para o sofá. Bolo na mesa de centro. Um prato e um garfo na mão. Tirou um pedaço. _Parabéns para mim!_ Nenhum sorriso.

O doce atingiu seu paladar. A calda derreteu em sua boca. Aquilo era uma das poucas coisas que lhe davam prazer. Sentir o doce em sua língua e deixa-lo escorregar para a garganta. Sentir cada ingrediente que formou aquele doce. Isso o divertia.

Peem. Peem. A campainha. Bufou. Já sabia quem era. Levantou-se. Ombros curvados, mão no bolso. Abriu a porta.

Um vampiro. Uma bruxa. Uma múmia. Levantou as sobrancelhas e o lado direito de seus lábios.

"Gostosuras ou travessuras?" O vampiro perguntou, animado. L cruzou os braços. Deveria ceder?

Suspirou. "Entrem." E, sem entender, as crianças entraram.

Ele foi até a geladeira. Algumas balas e chocolates. "Aqui está." Entregou para o vampiro e para a múmia, mas a bruxa olhava para a mesa com o cenho franzido.

"Senhor... hoje é seu aniversário?" ela perguntou. E a pergunta pegou L desprevenido. Levantou uma sobrancelha.

"É. Como sabe?" e ela apontou para a mesa. No prato em que comera anteriormente, a calda que ficara formava uma frase: Feliz Aniversário. _Quando fiz isso?_ Ele não se lembrava.

"Ah, então parabéns, senhor!" a bruxinha exclamou.

"É, parabéns!" o vampiro e a múmia a acompanharam.

Sem que L percebesse, seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso. _Estou feliz?_ Talvez ele estivesse.

Terminou de entregar os doces e, com um aceno, se despediu das crianças. Voltou para o sofá. Leu novamente a frase.

"Feliz aniversário..." murmurou, antes de voltar a comer.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Parabéns, parabéns, parabéééns!

xD

Feliz aniversário um dia atrasado L! \o/

Essa fic pode não ter seu esplendor, mãs... eu tento xD.

Essa idéia me veio do nada e resolvi escrevê-la, espero que esteja boa o.o'.

Agradeço a **Nanase Kei**, minha sensei, por me ajudar com o nome e com o resumo õ/.

Feliz Halloween!

**Reviews?**


End file.
